


You’re Safe With Me

by EmoPrince



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPrince/pseuds/EmoPrince
Summary: “Catra, that’s not true at all! We were-“ Adora started to explain, but Catra cut her off. “I don’t care! I’m right, you don’t want me!” She shrieked, and then slammed her head into the tree trunk. Everything went black.———————Poor Catra thinks Adora doesn’t want her anymore. Lots of angst and fluff at the end.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	You’re Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve just gotten back into writing after like 2 years, I know this isn’t that great so please leave some feedback! I’d love to know your opinion and how I can improve things
> 
> follow my tumblr: @blueberry-beann

Catra blinked her eyes slowly, unable to open them fully. The morning light streamed in through the castle window, and it took her a moment to remember where she was. Adora’s room. Sitting up, she looked down to see Adora still sleeping next to her. She reached out a hand and gently traced the sleeping girl’s shoulder. Adora mumbled in her sleep and turned over. Catra exhaled and curled up with her tail around her feet. All of the events from last night started coming back to her. 

“I’m home!” Catra announced as she stepped into her girlfriend’s room. She faltered in her steps as she noticed Adora sitting on the bed, along with Glimmer and Bow. But there was something about her expression, the way she was looking at Glimmer... Catra turned before Adora could notice and snuck out. She was running now. She didn’t know where, just that she was running. She needed out, out of the castle, out of Bright Moon, away from her so-called friends. 

As she ran, she noticed Bright Moon’s construction was almost complete. Even though they had defeated the Horde almost a year ago now, construction was still taking a while and Catra still woke up screaming with nightmares sometimes. The good part was her hair was growing out a bit more now, but it was very poofy and went down to about her jawline. Adora said she loved it, bur Catra disagreed. 

Finally she had made it to a clearing in the Whispering Woods. She sat down at the base of a tree and began to cry. Melog materialized next to her, and nudged her cheek. “Go away, Melog! I’m fine. I want to be alone.” She snapped through her sobs. Instead of leaving, Melog bumped her again and curled up next to her, resting her head on Catra’s foot.  
Catra rubbed at the base of her neck where the chip had once been implanted. She could still hear Horde Prime’s voice. “Oh, little sister. You thought you could escape from me. Stupid, naive little sister.” Catra let out a scream and punched the tree trunk. She slumped down even lower, and continued to cry. 

After a while, Catra didn’t know how long, she heard footsteps approaching. Melog sat up and chirped at the mystery person.  
She recognized Adora’s old Horde uniform boots and hid her face. Adora had access to some of the finest clothing in Bright Moon and yet she chose to wear that ratty uniform. Catra didn’t know why. “Hey, are you okay? I noticed you left before even saying hi to us.” Adora asked, concern in her voice. Catra turned away from her, saying nothing. “Catra, you have to talk to me. What’s wrong?” Catra mumbled something under her breath and buried her face deeper in her arms. “I couldn’t hear you, love.” “I said, I DON’T KNOW!” Catra yelled, then broke into sobs. “Oh, love.. it’s okay.” Adora said, then gently pulled Catra into her lap. Catra turned and buried her face into Adora’s shoulder. “Y-You like.. you like...” Catra struggled to speak through the tears. Adora patted her back. “Shhh love, just breathe. You don’t have to tell me right now.” After maybe 10 minutes, Catra’s sobs slowed down a bit and she was quiet. “You like Glimmer more than me. You don’t want to be with me anymore.” Catra whisperer into Adora’s shoulder. “What? Why would you think that?” Adora asked. “I saw the way you were looking at her, when I walked in. You don’t want me.” 

“Catra, that’s not true at all! We were-“ Adora started to explain, but Catra cut her off. “I don’t care! I’m right, you don’t want me!” She shrieked, and then slammed her head into the tree trunk. Everything went black.

Catra’s head still hurt, and she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. As she tried to stand up, her vision went wobbly and she sat back down heavily. She felt a disturbance in the blankets, and looked over to see Adora blink her eyes open. As soon as Adora noticed Catra was up, she sat up and wrapped an arm around Catra’s shoulders, pulling her back down. “How’s your head?” Adora asked, her eyes flicking up to Catra’s forehead. “Your bandages are gonna need changed soon.”  
Catra touched her forehead gingerly and felt the bandage. “Bandages...? I didn’t even notice. What happened?” Catra asked. Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth, and each word was difficult to say. “You slammed your head into the tree trunk. It wasn’t a bad wound, just cut it open and it bled a lot. We also suspected you have a concussion, but the medics said you seemed fine. You fainted and I had to carry you back.” Adora explained, gently rubbing Catra’s shoulder. Catra pulled away. “You should’ve left me there. Then you could be with Glimmer.” Catra mumbled. Adora pulled her back. “You never let me finish explaining last night. We were planning our future weddings, and I was talking about you.” Adora said. Catra blushed and said nothing. Adora pulled Catra on top of her and started combing through her hair. “Now why don’t you get some more rest, love? It’s early. Once you’re feeling up to it, I’ll get you some breakfast. But for now let me take care of you. I promise I will never leave you.” Adora whispered, and hugged Catra close. Catra closed her eyes and purred contentedly. For now, she felt safe and warm. She let herself drift off to sleep, the rhythmic petting of her hair making her drowsy.


End file.
